


You and Me

by astro_sf9life



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astro_sf9life/pseuds/astro_sf9life
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Chanhee wanders around the dormitory wearing one of his hyung's hoodies. He isn't sure which one it is, but he doesn't really care until he realises how safe and comforted the faint scent makes him feel. So, he sets out to find out which one of his hyungs match the scent.





	You and Me

December 24th. Chanhee blinked as he glanced at the calendar early that morning - was it really that time already? He wasn't really excited for the next day, after all, he was 18 now, far too old to be excited so childishly. Yes, he was looking forward to the day but he certainly wasn't hyper at the prospect.

He padded around the dormitory wearing one of his hyung's hoodies that he had stolen a few days previously - it was whichever one the older's own fault for leaving his clothes where Chanhee could find them. The garment was oversized on the shortest male, but very cozy and he made a mental note to not return it to whichever one of his eight hyungs it belonged to. Lifting up one of the sleeves to his nose, he inhaled lightly - the scent was comforting, and he faintly recognised it, but wasn't able to place a name to the scent. Regardless, he felt somewhat comforted and safe - a surprise, seeing as he didn't often give such a feeling much thought on a daily basis. Which one of his hyungs made him feel like that? He couldn't work it out. Shrugging, he let it fall to the back of his mind and continued on with his day.

Firstly, he met Youngbin in the hallway, where he was greeted with a hug and a bright smile. "How are you Chanhee?" the elder asked, which elicited a light-hearted shrug from the youngest. "I'm alright. Hyung, what are you up to?" Chanhee queried, finding he was bored enough to ask. "Just wrapping presents for the others, could you help me out?" Chanhee couldn't find a valid reason to refuse, and so the two headed into Youngbin's room, which he and Jaeyoon shared.

Could Youngbin be the hyung that gave him that safe, secure feeling? Chanhee wondered to himself. Well, for starters, he was always happy and had a bright smile on his face whenever Chanhee made eye contact with him. The young male watched as his hyung cheerfully swayed from side to side as he began to play music from his phone. He couldn't deny that the group's leader was certainly cute, but he didn't receive that same warm feeling from being in his presence. Sighing lightly in defeat, Chani finished his tasks and then excused himself, returning to his wandering around the dormitory.

Next, he ran into Youngkyun, who was in the living room working on some lyrics in his few minutes of spare time. The older male was his hyung, yes, but Chanhee never considered it that way due to their year age gap. It was though they were brothers - quite similar in the way they would insult their hyungs, and of course both skilled rappers. "How's it going Kyun?" Chanhee questioned as the brunette lifted his eyeline to meet the younger. With a light shrug he replied "Not bad, although I don't know if it flows right. Could you help me?"

Deciding that he didn't mind helping, Chanhee gave a slight nod before settling down next to the older. It struck him again - was Youngkyun the hyung that made Chanhee feel the way he had a few hours prior? He shook his head in denial - it couldn't be. Youngkyun was more like a sibling to Chanhee than anything, and as he realised this, his mood sank a little.

'This is going to be a lot harder than I thought' he said to himself as he poured over the written lyrics.

It was the afternoon now, and Chanhee had let all thoughts of figuring out which one of his hyungs he was searching for fade from his brain. At different points, he ran into different members - he found Sanghyuk and Jaeyoon wrestling with some tinsel around two pm, Inseong calmly writing Christmas cards at five pm, Taeyang dancing to Christmas songs around seven, and Juho listening to his recent work at ten pm, but despite spending reasonable time with all five, each time that he remembered his secret mission, neither of the aforementioned males met the criteria. Sanghyuk and Jaeyoon, though friendly, were far too hyper and energetic. Inseong, though wise and calm that evening, felt more like a weird sort of parent to Chanhee. Taeyang, though funny and, as his name suggested, a sunshine, he was far too fussy and clearly only had eyes for a certain someone, despite his denial. Juho, though warm on the inside, seemed quite cold and intimidating from his exterior. It made no sense.

Two minutes to midnight found Chanhee stood in front of the tree, placing gifts for his hyungs there. He counted all eight of the labeled gifts - Youngkyun, Taeyang, Youngbin, Inseong, Jaeyoon, Sanghyuk, Juho, Seokwoo.

Seokwoo.

Realisation hit Chanhee and he cursed himself for being so idiotic.

How could he forget Seokwoo?

As this thought crossed his mind, he heard the soft pad of footsteps behind him and he turned, only to meet the gaze of the aforementioned male.

The safe, secure feeling that Chanhee had been searching for all day finally returned to him and his breath caught in his throat.

"What are you doing up this late?" came Seokwoo's voice, sounding slightly concerned, but not upset.

"I had some presents to deliver" was the reply and Chanhee felt a strange feeling building up in him as the taller male stepped closer to him. 

It was strange, and he almost couldn't put a finger on it.

But then, it all made sense.

Two steps took Chanhee directly into Seokwoo's arms. And finally, he could relax. Finally, he had found where he belonged.

A glance up. The two made eye contact.

"What's this all about?" Seokwoo queried, slightly surprised at the younger's sudden desire to be clingy. Surprised, but definitely not disgusted. In fact, Seokwoo returned the hug tightly, keeping the younger safe in his long, well toned arms. Chanhee didn't need to speak in order for Seokwoo to understand - the hug itself was his answer.

The clock hit midnight. The twelve chimes began echoing faintly behind them, but it was barely recognised by either.

Why?

Without knowing what made him do so, Seokwoo slowly leant down, the gap between their two faces closing as each chime continued.

By the time they reached the tenth chime, their faces were only a centimetre apart. Should this be happening? Was this really happening?

But as the twelfth chime faded into silence, the answer was clear.

Two pairs of lips, completely naïve, but soft, met.

It was soft, almost delicate. Sweet, not unlike sugar, but warmer too. Their inexperience didn't matter as the two moved slightly closer to each other, their lips not separating.

It was the sweetest bliss.

And then, it ended. The two made eye contact again, but this time, reflected in both pairs of eyes, was hope. Returning to their warm embrace, both hearts beating rapidly, neither spoke.

"Merry Christmas, Chanhee" finally echoed through the silence.

"Merry Christmas, Seokwoo" came the reply.

And then, their lips met once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg it's my first post on my AO3 account! Expect more coming your way very soon! I hope you liked this cute lil Christmas oneshot uwu


End file.
